


Painkiller A Ticci-Toby x Reader story

by jellyfishbxtch



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Creepy, F/M, Horror, Violence, ticci-toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishbxtch/pseuds/jellyfishbxtch
Summary: First off, this is the rewrite of the first version I had posted on Wattpad. Also, in this story there won't be too much romance, I'm trying to stay true to the crazy character that Toby really is. I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story to be honest but I'm pretty excited to rewrite it. I hope you all enjoy :^)





	Painkiller A Ticci-Toby x Reader story

**The Dreams**

* * *

 

The soft pitter patter of rain filled my ears as I walked through the shadow filled forest. Looking up to let the rain caress my face, I opened my mouth to let out a sigh, but no sound came out. That was a bit odd, but I just shrugged it off and keep walking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow unlike the ones surrounding me. This one had more of a humanoid shape to it. I tried calling out, but again, no sound came out. I watched as the shadow moved slowly towards me, but it wasn’t a shadow at all. It was a boy, about the age of 18 by the looks of it. As I examined the new person, I noticed that he was wearing a brown hoodie with stripes on the sleeves and the hood that’s covering his head is oddly blue. He also has on blue jeans with little rips and tears here and there and a pair of converse to add to the look. But the oddest thing I noticed that he was wearing were a pair of orange tinted goggles and what looked to be a ski mask around the bottom half of his face.

The stranger just stood there now, staring at me, or I assumed he was. It was enough to make me go into a cold sweat. Then he began to walk towards me, not making any noise, even when he happened to step on a fallen tree branch. I could feel the sweat begin to gather on my forehead now as he walked. I didn’t know why, but he was giving me an awful feeling, so I turned around and started to walk as calmly as I could the other way,hoping that he would get the hint and leave. But as soon as I had taken two steps forward I was stopped by a shadow. Looking up to see what it was, I came face to face with the same boy that I thought had been behind me, except this time he didn’t have the goggles or his mask on, allowing me to look into his dark hazel eyes. I take a step back from him as his lips formed a sort of grin, but this was, by no means, a friendly grin. No, there was something much darker behind that smile of his, and that’s when I noticed it. The light glinting off of 2 hatchets, both held in his hands.

  
My eyes trail back up to his face, fear racing through my bloodstream, and for the first time throughout this whole ordeal, there was sound. And it was him, laughing, at what I wasn’t sure, but the fear finally made it into my lungs and I let out a scream and then I suddenly jolt awake, still screaming as I shot up in bed.

I stopped screaming as soon as I realized that it had just been a dream. But that laugh, it was so haunting that I could hear it in the back of my mind even after I had woken up. I shake my head and look over at the clock, 3:48 AM it reads in bright red letters. God, I’ve been having that same dream for weeks now but this is the first time I came face to face with him. And the hatchets…

I shiver at the thought of it and rub my eyes, not wanting to go back to sleep after that, I get out of my bed and stretch before walking over to the window. From what I could tell by the light of the street lamp and cars driving by, it was raining fairly hard. Just like it had been in my dream. That left a bad feeling deep in my core as I walk out of my to go shower. I may as well if I’m not going back to sleep.


End file.
